sylvatirfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwendolyn's Family
Father's Side, The Oberle Family Great Great Great Grandmother, Odette Oberle Odette was the mastermind behind the creation and management of the Trerbireich Winery and ultimately the improvement to the town of Hadleigh. Once simply the wife of Warren Trerbireich, a poor farm owner, she helped discover the excellent growth of certain strains of wine grapes in what had before been lackluster production rates of typical crops. After Warren's untimely death she married Jacob Oberle, a young entrepreneur from Siraj whose smart investing helped grow the winery into the behemoth it is now. Grandparents, Albrecht and Heidi Oberle Both 74, they spend most of their time in their vacation home near Tezef, overlooking the sea. Though during the winter they head back to their family home in Hadleigh. Father, Erich Oberle Erich is a 49 year old human male, and only son of Albrecht and Heidi Oberle. A dutiful and serious person, he knew even at an early age the magnitude of the legacy that he was carrying on. Shunning friendships in favor of education and experience, he began managing his own branch shop at the young age of 16. It was because of this shop, in fact, that he had his fateful meeting with the younger Vivienne; while out delivering an order, his suit was ruined as a carriage drove over a puddle. While at first Erich was wary of her advances, soon she had made her way past his armor, and the two fell in love. And it was because of this love, and his daughter that was born shortly after their wedding, that he found himself at the hardest decision of his life. When the Elyde came to power, he desperately agreed to damning terms in order to save his family and his legacy, a contract that haunts him even now. Gwendolyn's disappearance devastated Erich, and he now struggles in the day to day of running both sides of his family's business, while dreaming of the day that his daughter returns. Mother's Side, The la Fontaine Family Grandparents, Jean and Stefani de la Fontaine Jean and Stefani, 72 and 70 respectively, are enjoying their golden years in Siraj, after having left control of their family business in the hands of their sons. Uncles, Harmon and Reule Harmon, 47, and Reule, 45, run the tailoring shop ''Pins & Needles. ''Harmon handles most of the tailoring while Reule is the creator of the two. Mother Vivienne Oberle Vivienne is a 44 year old human woman, and wife of Erich Oberle. Only daughter and youngest child of esteemed tailor and seamstress Jean and Stefani de la Fontaine, she met her future husband when he stopped by their store to get his suit tailored. Instantly recognizing who he was, Vivienne calculated a plan to win his heart - and after a couple years, succeeded. Gwendolyn was born just short of a year after their wedding. A cold, manipulative woman who cared not for raising a child, Vivienne is nonetheless an excellent hostess, and enjoys nothing more than throwing parties and events with her new found access to wealth. She spends most of her time in the city of Siraj doing just that. Category:Person Category:Group